


when your heart opens, it's like i'm ready to fall again

by withpaperrings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpaperrings/pseuds/withpaperrings
Summary: Theon meets his roommate's sister, Sansa. They become friends, and maybe eventually more.Or, a Game of Thrones College (and beyond) AU.





	when your heart opens, it's like i'm ready to fall again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is made possible by a few friends of mine.
> 
> Thank you to Shruti (TheSushiMonster). This fic is entirely based on the characterization she uses her fics. It's also partially based on me asking her a bunch of questions.  
Thank you to Grace (dharmainitiative) for betaing!
> 
> Y'all are great.

When Robb casually mentioned that his sister would be coming over that night, Theon didn’t think much of it. Since Theon’s conveniently timed breakup right before the beginning of the semester, he’d mostly just been throwing himself into his schoolwork. Robb’s idea to hang out and watch the _Big Brother_ finale seemed like a good chance to have a relaxing night and take his mind off things.

  
When Theon got back to his room after class, he found Robb and Margaery cuddled up on Robb’s bed. They both greet him with smiles.Theon and Robb had met in class during their sophomore year and were now roommates. Robb and Marg had started dating towards the end of that year.

Theon almost laughed out loud as he remembered finding out about the two of them. Sure, he had known that Robb had a bit of a crush, but Theon hadn’t expected him to show up to their final with a visible hickey. When Ygritte and Theon had seen this, they had looked at Robb then back at each other and burst out laughing. Confused, Robb had asked them what was so funny, which only set them off even more. After that moment, they - and Harry, another classmate - had formed a bit of a group. They had kept up a group chat throughout the summer and shared a few classes this semester. He was glad to get to hang out more in person outside of class or he and Robb being half asleep in the room.

  
A knock on the door shook Theon out of his memories.

  
“That must be Sansa,” Robb said, glancing at the door. “Can you get it?”

  
Theon glanced back at the couple, grinning. “Okay, lovebirds.”

  
He walked to the door, opening it. Standing on the other side was a girl with red hair and a bright smile. She walked into the room and Theon subconsciously followed her with his eyes. Then, snapping out of it, Theon stepped away from the door. She was gorgeous, but he knew he wasn’t in a place to even think about that. Besides, she was Robb’s _sister_. Definitely a no go.

  
As she hugged Robb and Marg and moved to sit down at Robb’s desk, Theon realized that he hadn’t even introduced himself.  
Finally sitting on his own bed, he said.“I’m Theon.”

  
“Sansa,” she said. “Nice to finally meet my brother’s mysterious roommate.”

  
“Oh yeah, that’s Theon,” Robb said. “Man of mystery, more like a giant dork.”

  
Theon threw a pillow at Rob but he caught it. Sansa giggled at this and something fluttered in Theon’s chest but he pushed it down. Robb turned on the TV, and Theon focused on Julie Chen instead.

* * *

A few hours later, after they had finished watching the finale and debating their feelings on the jury’s decision, they realized they were hungry.

  
Robb texted Ygritte, asking if she wanted to come. Predictably, as she was pretty much always hungry, she agreed. Ygritte met them outside their dorm building and after a quick introduction between her and Sansa, the five of them squeezed into Robb’s car.

  
Since it was late, they decided to head to the local diner, singing along to Robb’s playlist and joking around the whole way there. Theon wouldn’t admit it if asked, but he hadn’t felt happier in a long time than he was being surrounded by these people on a random Wednesday night, driving down some rural highway. Even though he had just met Sansa a few hours before, and Ygritte had just met her minutes before, the group felt natural. It seemed to Theon that that he could easily be friends with all of them for a long time.

  
At some point during their meal, Sansa mentioned that since she didn't have Thursday classes, she was planning on staying over at Marg’s dorm and hanging out around campus all day the next day.

  
“Yeah, my brother is abandoning me during lunch time,” she said. “I’ll have to figure out what to eat on my own...maybe have some months old PopTarts.”

  
“I have class!” Robb said. “And those are good PopTarts. I bought them last week. Stop being dramatic.”

  
“Says the one who laid on the ground in the middle of campus ‘cause his fantasy team was losing,” Marg said, laying her head on Robb’s shoulder.

  
“My own girlfriend,” Robb said. He shook his head for a second but looked at her lovingly.

  
“I do love Sansa,” Marg said.

  
“Love you too, but that doesn’t help me figure out what to do.” Sansa said. “I can’t really leave unless I want to be locked out of his room.”

  
“Wait, tomorrow’s Thursday, right?” Theon said. “Me and Ygritte always grab food after class. You could just come with us and I can let you back into the room when we’re done.”

  
Ygritte glanced over at Theon with a weird look on her face, but didn’t say anything.

  
Sansa was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating this offer.

“Sure, why not?” she said.

“Why don’t we all exchange numbers and then I can text you about meeting up when we get out of class,” Theon said.

  
Coming from someone else, this would probably be a line, but at this point in the night he was tired and was genuinely just trying to be welcoming to a new friend.

  
“Works for me,” Sansa said, handing him her phone.

  
Theon put his number into it and then handed it to Ygritte for her to do the same. Once they had all exchanged numbers, the waiter came with their check. They paid and left, singing throughout the whole car ride once again.

  
Back on campus, the group headed into their building. At Marg’s room, Ygritte said her goodbyes. Marg and Robb stepped inside for a few minutes, leaving Theon and Sansa alone in the hallway. They awkwardly looked at each other for a moment. Then, Sansa spoke.

  
“Hey, thanks for including me,” she said. “It really was nice meeting you.”

  
“Likewise,” Theon said, trying not to tear his eyes away from her smile.

  
“Okay, I’m tired,” Sansa said. She turned and knocked on the door. “You guys better stop making out so I can go to bed!”

  
A red-faced Robb opened the door and held it open for Sansa.

  
“‘Night, Sans,” Robb said as she they passed each other.

  
“Goodnight.”

  
They all waved goodbye one last time and Robb and Theon walked back to their room.

  
Despite having recently had a lot of trouble sleeping, Theon felt immediately relaxed when he laid in his bed. It had been a good night.


End file.
